dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Humans Attributes INT: 1d6 MNT: 1d6 STR: 1d6 DEX: 1d6 STM: 1d6 SPD: 1d6 HP: STM*5+25 KI: MNT*5+25 +1 attacks per round Pick 1 power at level 1 and 1 each level after 1. +20 to any stats at level up 2. +15% to any stats when recovered fully from LPs 3. +5 to all stats every 5 levels Humans can specialize thier power into 5 different techniques: 1) Martial Artist: INT:+1d6 MNT:+1d6 STR:+1d6 DEX:+1d6 STM:+1d6 SPD:+1d6 HP is now: STM*8+25 KI is now: MNT*15+30 You gain +2 attacks per round instead of just +1 Pick 2 powers at level 1 and 1 each level after 1. When a Martial Artists gets to level 10, he becomes a master and can teach his Powers to those in the same school(s) as he is in. 2. He starts with Spirit Aura: 1ki=1 damage 3. When fully recovered from LPs MAs gain +5% to all stats and +100 xp 4. +30 to any stats excet MNT, and +5 to STR each level 5. Martial Artists regain +10 ki every round 6. You gain +25 MNT every 5 levels 7. Pick 1 school of Tech for MAs 8. Can get a new school every 3 levels (3,6,9,12,15,etc) >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 2.) Samuri: INT: +2d6 MNT: +2d6 DEX: +4d6 STR: +2d6 STM: Same SPD: +2d6 hp and ki same as MA +3 attacks instead of +1 Pick 3 powers at level 1 and 1 each level after 1. At level 10 you become a master, You can teach others in your school your Powers 2. When recovered from LPs Samuris gain +5% to each stats and +100 xp 3. You start with a Samuri Sword that does 2d20 damage and is SP and AP 4. +30 to any stats except STM, and +5 to SPD each level 5. Samuris regain +10 ki every round 6. You have the ability to self distruct by forcing all of your ki out of your body. DMG:5*ki 7. You start in the Samuri School, +10 to all stats and each 5 levels you gain +2d20 dmg to sword 8. You gain +30 to STM every 5 levels 9. You start with a Yajuu animal of your choice >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 3.)Ninja: INT:+2d6 MNT: +1d6 STR: +1d6 DEX: +2d6 STM: +1d6 SPD: +3d6 hp and ki same as MA +3 attacks instead of +1 Pick 3 powers at level 1 and 1 each level after 1. at level 10 you become a master, you can teach others in your school your powers 2. You start with a Ninja Sword: 3d20 damage and is SP 3. When you recover in LPs you gain +5% to all stats and +200 xp 4. +30 to any stats except MNT, and +5 to SPD 5. You gain +30 to MNT every 5 levels 6. You are extremely fast on your feet. +8 to dodges (Not when flying) 7. You start in the Samuri School: +10 to all stats, at level 5 +2d20 dmg to sword and you start with Combat Teleporting >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 4.) Monk: INT: +1d6 MNT: +3d6 STR: +1d6 DEX:+1d6 STM: +3d6 SPD: +1d6 hp and ki same as MA +2 attacks instead of +1 Pick 2 powers at level 1 and 1 each level after 1. You start with Soul Aura: 1ki=2dmg 2. You are more intuned with what is around you. +2 to Init 3. +30 to any stats, and +5 to INT 4. When brough into LPs and recovered fully you gain +5% to all stats and +300 xp 5. at level 10 you become a master, you are able to teach others in your school your powers 6. you start in the Yoga School: +10 to all stats except INT, INT: +14. You start with Sense ki, supress ki, zanzoken, and discharge. 7. +10 ki every round >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 5.) Amazons(Only for Women) INT:+2d6 MNT:+2d6 STR: +4d6 DEX: +2d6 STM: Same SPD: +3d6 hp and ki same as MA +1 attacks Pick 2 Powers at level 1 and 1 power each level 1. You are aware of your surroundings +5 to Init and +5 to dodges 2. When recovered from LPs you gain +15% to all stats 3. You start in the Amazon School: +10 to all stats, You start with a sword that does 1d20 damage, And at level 5 you gain a long ranged disc weapon that does 1d10 damage and is Double Auto Critical. 4. Every 5 levels you gain +5 to all stats 5. every level you gain +25 to add to any stats 6. You gain +30 Ki every round 7. You can teach other amazons your Powers at level 10